She Will Beloved
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: Yui yang mulai beranjak dewasa merasa kehilangan saat salah seorang gurunya tidak mengajar lagi di sekolahnya.. Don't like ? Don't read ! RnR ? :)) [Disclaimer : Reki Kawahara]


Hola,

Ini Yuuko lagi~

Kali ini fiction soal masa depan Yui, lho~

P.S : Ada OC, lho ! :p

Happy reading ! :D

**She Will Beloved**

Yui berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah yang hampir tertutup.

"Huuuh ! Kalau saja otou-san mengantarku seperti biasa.." Gerutunya,

Yui sangat kesal karena ayahnya, Kirigaya Kazuto itu tidak mengantarnya ke sekolah hari ini.

Tepat saat Yui memasuki gerbang..,

_Teng… Teng… Teng…_

Bel sekolah berbunyi !

"A, apa ?!" Wajah Yui mendadak pucat,

Tanpa melihat kanan-kiri lagi,

Ia berlari secepat mungkin menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2 SMA Seijou ini.

"_Aaargh ! Pelajaran pertama matematika, kan ?! Takahiro-sensei pasti sudah ada di kelas !" _Ujar Yui dalam hati,

Gurunya yang super galak dan disiplin itu pasti akan menghukumnya kalau sampai telat memasuki kelas !

Saat sampai, Yui tidak langsung memasuki kelas..

Ia hanya mengintip diluar,

"Waa ? _Lucky_ ! Takahiro-sensei belum datang !" Gumam Yui kegirangan,

"Siapa yang belum datang, Kirigaya-san ?" Timpal suara dari belakangnya,

"Su.. Suara itu…" Yui tahu betul itu suara siapa,

Suara Takahiro-sensei !

Ia langsung berbalik menatap gurunya yang sangar itu dengan wajah memelas,

"Sensei.. Aku nggak telat, kok ! Soalnya aku datang lebih dulu dari sensei…" Ucap Yui dengan suara bergetar karena takut,

"Hmm.." Takahiro-sensei memberikan _smirk_ paling mematikan bagi murid-murid di sekolah itu,

"Ja, jadi bagaimana..?"

"Ya…"

Takahiro-sensei menghela napas panjang lalu..

"CEPAT LARI 10 KELILING LAPANGAAAN !"

Teriakannya membuat Yui sampai menutup telinga,

"Ba, baik !"

Mau tidak mau ia langsung turun lagi lantai bawah dan mengitari lapangan olahraga,

"_Siaaal.. Baka sensei !" _Gerutunya dalam hati.

Sebenarnya Takahiro Karu-sensei cukup terkenal dikalangan siswi,

Karena memang tampan (smirk-nya itu ternyata berguna dalam dua hal, memikat para gadis dan membuat murid yang kesiangan menjadi gugup !) dan masih muda, sekitar 20 tahunan,

Tapi menurut Yui, dia itu guru paling menyebalkan dalam sejarah persekolahannya (?),

Dan juga.. Musuh bebuyutannya sejak kelas 1 SMA..

Masih teringat ketika Yui baru saja upacara penerimaan murid baru di SMA Seijou,

Hari itu dia tidak sengaja bertabrakan sampai jatuh dengan Takahiro-sensei yang tentu saja belum dikenalnya,

Takahiro-sensei membentaknya,

"Jalan pakai mata, dong !" Ia segera bangkit berdiri

"Go, gomen !" Yui langsung meminta maaf dan ikut bangkit berdiri,

"Murid baru ?" Tanya Takahiro-sensei,

"I, iya.. Anda siapa ?" Yui kebingungan,

"Baka omae ! Aku Takahiro Karu ! Guru di sekolah ini !" Suaranya membuat telinga Yui sakit,

"Gomen.. Saya belum tahu.."

"Keh, pokonya lihat saja nanti !"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Takahiro-sensei meninggalkan Yui yang mematung menatapnya dengan ekspresi..,

"_Astaga ! Sensei macam apa dia ?!"_

Entah sejak kapan Yui jadi agak terbiasa dengan bentakan dari gurunya yang menyebalkan itu..

"Hufft… Selesai !" Ucap Yui yang baru saja menyelesaikan hukuman akibat keterlambatannya itu,

Ia lalu segera kembali ke kelas dengan capeknya..

"Sudah ?" Tanya Takahiro-sensei begitu Yui memasuki kelas,

"Ya !" Jawab Yui singkat,

"Kau pasti memotong jalur lapangannya, ya ?" Ia merasa curiga Yui bisa menyelesaikan 10 keliling dengan cepat,

Yui menggelengkan kepala dan duduk di bangkunya,

"Baiklah.." Takahiro-sensei memamerkan smirk-nya lagi yang membuat Haruna (teman sebangku Yui) bisa senyum-senyum gak jelas sampai waktunya pulang sekolah !

Hari itu pelajaran matematika serasa berlalu lama sekali,

Apalagi Takahiro-sensei memberikan ulangan dadakan yang soalnya beranak-pinak,

Mengesalkan !

Tapi, saat pelajarannya selesai..

Takahiro-sensei mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat tidak dapat diprediksi !

"Mulai besok, saya tidak akan mengajar di SMA ini lagi.."

"APAAA ?!" Haruna berteriak,

Para siswi tercengang kecewa sementara para siswa merasa terharu karena guru killer itu akhirnya tidak muncul lagi,

Bagaimana dengan Yui ?

Dia terdiam, tapi matanya terbelalak tidak percaya..

"Terimakasih karena telah belajar dengan baik, sampai jumpa !" Takahiro-sensei kemudian melangkah keluar kelas..

Walau sering diberi hukuman,

Walau sering dibentak..

Tapi Takahiro-sensei adalah orang yang pertama kali ditemuinya saat memasuki SMA..,

Tentu saja Yui akan merindukannya !

Skip time..

Sore hari itu mendung,

Besok Takahiro-sensei akan pindah dari Tokyo ke Kyoto,

Ia akan menjadi guru di SMA Hitsuki.

Tanpa Yui sadari,

Wajahnya agak murung..

"Kamu kenapa, Yui ?" Tanya Asuna begitu melihat Yui yang tidak seperti biasanya,

"Aku tidak apa-apa, okaa-san.."

"Tapi kau sepertinya sedih ?"

"Hanya saja.." Yui mengambil napas pendek sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Takahiro-sensei tidak akan mengajar lagi di sekolahku.."

"Souka…"

Yui merasa akan kehilangan guru paling cerewet sekaligus.. Paling perhatian padanya..

Dulu saat ujian kenaikan kelas, Yui mendadak demam tinggi,

Tapi ia tidak mau meninggalkan ruang ujian meskipun napasnya sudah tersenggal-senggal,

Saat ia nyaris pingsan, Takahiro-sensei muncul dan membentaknya,

"Baka ! Kalau kau sakit sebaiknya diam di rumah saja, ikut ujian susulan !"

"Ta, tapi.. Aku masih ingin berusaha disini.." Yui merengek,

"Tidak bisa !"

Tanpa diduga, Takahiro-sensei langsung menggendongnya dan membawanya ke UKS lalu menelopon orangtuanya,

Tidak lama kemudian Kirito datang menjemput Yui..

Saat itu Yui menyesal karena lupa berterimakasih padanya,

Tapi Takahiro-sensei sendiri tidak berkata apa-apa mengenai kejadian itu..

Keesokan harinya, stasiun kereta Kaburashi…

"Akhirnya aku meninggalkan Tokyo.." Gumam Takahiro-sensei,

Sebenarnya dia agak sedih karena meninggalkan murid-murid tersayangnya,

Terutama Yui !

Sejak pertama masuk, murid yang dicap 'Trouble Maker' olehnya itu memang salah satu dari semua orang di sekolah yang akan paling dirindukannya..

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8.50,

Sebentar lagi ia akan berangkat..

"Takahiro-sensei !"

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang meneriakan namanya,

Suara itu..

Yui ?

Ia segera menoleh kebelakang dan..

GREPP !

Yui yang berlinangan air mata menerjangnya dan memeluknya dengan erat..

"Kirigaya-san ? Kenapa kamu ada disini ?" Tanya Takahiro-senpai keheranan,

"Aku tidak bisa tenang kalau tidak mengantar kepergian sensei !" Yui mengusap kedua matanya yang basah,

"Seharusnya sekarang sekolah, kan ? Hahaha, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menghukum kamu lagi ya !"

Jauh didepan pintu masuk stasiun,

Kirito memandangi Yui..

Putrinya itu memaksanya untuk mengantarnya menemui Takahiro-sensei,

Jadi dia akan membolos hari itu dan Kirito tidak boleh memberitahu Asuna,

Pasti dia akan marah..

"_Ternyata Yui sudah dewasa…" _Gumam Kirito dalam hati,

Ia hanya tersenyum..

"Sensei benar-benar tidak akan kembali ke Tokyo ?" Tanya Yui,

"Entahlah, setelah Kyoto aku akan pindah ke Singapore.." Jelas Takahiro-sensei,

"Apaaa ?! Jangan begitu jauh, sensei ! Aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi.." Yui merasa sedih,

"Kita mungkin bisa bertemu lagi kok, jangan sedih…" Ia mengusap pelan kepala Yui lalu memeriksa jam,

Ups, waktunya berangkat..

"Kirigaya.. Hmm, bukan.. Yui-chan, aku pergi dulu.. Jaa, mata nee !" Takahiro-sensei melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Yui dan memasuki kereta,

"Se, sensei ! Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, kan ?!"

Gurunya itu kali ini hanya tersenyum tanpa jawaban,

Pintu kereta lalu tertutup dan..

Kereta itupun melaju..

"Senseeei ! Kita pasti bertemu lagiii !" Teriak Yui beriringan dengan suara deru kereta yang mulai pergi menjauh dari stasiun..

Epilog :

Sudah lewat setahun sejak kepindahan Takahiro-sensei,

Yui sekarang sudah kelas 3 SMA..

Sebentar lagi ia akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan.

"Yui, ada orang yang mau bertemu denganmu !" Haruna menghampiri Yui yang sedang asik membaca buku di perpustakaan,

"Siapa ?" Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu penasaran,

"Ayo, deh.. Kemari !" Haruna menarik tangannya,

Dengan malas Yui mengikuti keinginannya untuk menemui orang itu.

Mereka berjalan menuju kelas..

"Halo, Kirigaya-san… Ternyata kamu masih saja berantakan setelah setahun aku pindah, ya ? Padahal aku menyempatkan ke Tokyo sebelum besok berangkat ke Singapore…"

"Ta… Takahiro-sensei ?!"

Merekapun bertemu lagi..

~THE END~

Wuaah, selesai juga !

Thanks for reading~ :3


End file.
